1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel battery system and a control method for a fuel battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2011/013213 discloses a fuel battery system (fuel battery vehicle) in which a fuel battery and a battery are connected with a traction motor in parallel. A step-up converter is connected between the fuel battery and the traction motor, and a step-up/step-down converter is connected between the battery and the traction motor. In this fuel battery system, high-voltage auxiliary machines are connected between the battery and the step-up/step-down converter. The auxiliary machines include a step-down converter that performs step-down of voltage of a fuel battery or a high-voltage battery and applies the voltage to a low-voltage auxiliary machine, and an air pump (air compressor) that supplies air to a fuel battery.
In the fuel battery system, when abnormity occurs to a converter, supplied electric power of the converter is restricted. For example, when the temperature of the step-up converter is increased due to, for example, abnormity in a cooling system, an ECU restricts, to be equal to or lower than a predetermined value, electric power (also referred to as passing power) supplied by the step-up converter from the primary side to the secondary side. Similarly, when the temperature of the step-up/step-down converter is increases, the ECU restricts, to be equal to lower than a predetermined value, electric power supplied from the primary side to the secondary side and electric power supplied from the secondary side to the primary side by the step-up/step-down converter.